


Loving the Unexpected

by Schmole_Patrol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmole_Patrol/pseuds/Schmole_Patrol
Summary: Bokuto has a past that has haunted him his entire life. Kuroo will do anything to keep him close, and to not be left again. These two might just be the perfect pair.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Impulsive Actions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu story so please bear with me if it is trash hah! This is going to be a fairly fast paced romance because I think that these two would meet and fall right in without looking where they will land ya know? So um yeah enjoy! Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors! (The fact that I am writing this like anyone will see it haha ><)

The smell of books and old paper surrounded Kuroo as he studied his chemistry in the school library. As much as it looked boring and painstakingly difficult, Kuroo actually enjoyed it. He was and always had been a fan of school. He was in his third year of college, and although he had never gotten a lack of invites, he was never one to party. His best friends, Kenma and Tsukkishima, often tried to get him to go out with them, but he always had an excuse. He already had too much to worry about with his classes and GPA without worrying about mistakes he or his friends might make at a stupid party. You might peg him as “uptight” or “boring’ but he would say he’s just focused.

However, today he was anything but focused. Well, he was focused, but not on his schoolwork. His attention was all on a muscular looking man sitting at the table across from him. He had black and gray hair and was furiously taking notes as he listened to music.

Kuroo was absolutely entranced. Everything he did was perfect. The way he held his pencil, poised but loose, causing his letters to be smooth and flowy. The way he slightly pushed his eyebrows together and bit his lip as he looked at the paper. The way he used a slightly curved finger to trace the words of his textbook. Everything.

Kuroo heart was racing. His mind was going a million miles an hour. He hadn’t even noticed, but he had walked over to the man’s table and was just standing there. When his brain came back from wherever it had been, he cleared his throat and said, “Um, hello.” 

The other man looked up, and Kuroo thought his heart had fallen out of his body. He had huge amber eyes and a soft smile that could probably cause total world peace.

“Oh! Uh hi? Can I help you with somethin’?” He said with a wide grin.

Kuroo nervously scratched the back of his neck and stammered out, “This is gonna sound totally crazy and maybe a bit creepy, but I saw you from a few tables away and I thought you were really cute. So uh, I guess, would you want to get coffee or something?”

Kuroo immediately cursed himself for sounding so stupid. ‘Seriously, all advanced classes and that’s the best you can do?’ he thought to himself

The man with the soft smile grinned wider than what Kuroo thought was possible and said, “Sure!”

“Wait. Seriously?” Kuroo said, dumbfounded by the man's completely unhesitant answer.

“Yeah sure why not. I was just thinking that coffee sounded good. I have some classwork I have to get done first but I can give you my number and we can go from there!”

Tetsuro was in complete shock but managed to reply with a weak “Uh yeah that sounds great” and took the man’s number.

“So just text me when you’re free and we can meet up, kay?” The pepper haired man said.

“Sure. Oh I didn’t catch your name!” Kuroo said.

“Oh I’m Bokuto, Kotaro Bokuto.”

‘Wow, even his name is beautiful’ Kuroo thought to himself. 

I red blush crossed Bokuto’s face and he realized that he didn’t actually think that to himself. Kuroo blushed and said, “I-I’m Tetsuro Kuroo. It’s nice to meet you.”

Bokuto complimented his name and they parted ways. As Kuroo left the library, Bokuto filled his mind with a side of anxiety. He couldn’t believe he just did that! He stared at the small piece of paper with cursive letters that had Bokuto’s number. He smiled and pulled out his phone to add his contact. He punched in the number and sent a text.

“Hey it’s Kuroo. Does 1:00 work for you?”


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first look at these adorable goofballs together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Second chapter since people read the first one so I felt like I should post the second one! Anyway, enjoy and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Kuroo was standing nervously outside the small café where he and Bokuto were supposed to meet up. He acted as if he was checking his messages but he was really just staring at the clock. It was 1:02 and, although he knew it was barely past 1:00, he was still worried he had been stood up

Just when he was about to get up to leave, he saw a bulky man come running towards him with - a goldfish? Yes, Bokuto was holding a small plastic bag with an orange and white goldfish. He approached Kuroo and bent over trying to catch his breath.

“Hey sorry I’m late! I saw this lil’ guy in a pet store and just had to have him.” Bokuto said with a grin that looked almost painful.

“Oh it’s, uh, it’s all good.” Kuroo said. He was slightly confused, but the event just made him all the more interested in his new acquaintance. 

“Ok then! Let’s go get some coffee, I'm parched!” And with that he walked up the steps to the café.

Inside, it smelled like coffee beans and old wood. Soft lights hung low from the ceiling giving off an ambient and intimate light due to the lack of windows. A pianist was playing on the small stage and Kuroo could hear that he was playing Clair de Lune. Kuroo had never been a pianist but he was obsessed with music, as he played the viola. He hadn’t noticed but Bokuto was already up at the counter ordering.

“Hi! Can I please get a Mango Dragon fruit Refresher?” Bokuto asked. The cashier seemed surprised by the choice of beverage but said sure and went to make it.

Kuroo came and stood by him and just slightly lifted his eyebrow in question. Bokuto seemed to understand the confusion and said “Surprised by my drink choice?” and when Kuroo nodded he continued, “When I go to places like this I like to get a different kind of drink every time. Life is no fun without variety, and you have no idea what you’ll end up liking.”

Tetsuro was becoming more and more interested in the man. He grabbed goldfish on his way to dates and ordered random drinks and seemed to always be smiling. Not to mention he probably jumped into things considering he said yes to a stranger asking him out. Kuroo stepped up and ordered his coffee, black with one creamer, and then told the cashier he would be paying for both of their orders. It was, after all, a date. 

They took a seat in a booth near the door and it was in this moment that Kuroo realized he knew nothing about this man and had no idea where to start the conversation.

“So, uh, what classes are you studying?” The only information he had about this guy was that he went to school with him.

“Oh, I study lots of things. When we met I was studying forensics.”

“Oh you want to be a forensic scientist?”

“Oh no, I just like studying it all. Then I will always have more to study and learn. Plus it makes for great conversation topics.”

Curiouser and curiouser.

“So what are you majoring in then?” Tetsuro was interested in why he was taking so many classes without having a main goal.

“Oh I’m actually here on a sports scholarship. Volleyball to be exact.”

It just gets better.

“Wait really?! I used to play volleyball in high school. I was never that good though; I was always focused more on my studies.”

Bokuto’s face lit up more than he had thought possible. 

“Hey at least now we have something in common! I thought you were cool but now you’re even cooler!”

Kuroo could feel the flush spread across his face. “Y-You think I’m cool?”

“Oh yeah! You have a wicked head of hair and you are clearly smart considering the classes you take.”

“Oh, well thanks. Wait how do you know what classes I take?”

“Ha I uh have some friends in admin and I asked if they would tell me what classes you were taking so we would have something to talk about. Plus I think we have Public Speaking together. I swear I'm not as creepy as I sound!” Bokuto said frantically as he realized what it sounded like.

Kuroo chuckled and then said “No don’t worry I don’t think you’re creepy. If anything I’m creepy for asking you out before even getting to know you.”

“That’s actually why I said yes.” Bokuto said with his famous soft smile. Kuroo looked confused so he continued, “Most people are so boring. They get to know someone and then slowly build a relationship going in all the correct steps. I’m more used to just jumping into things and I don’t understand why people wait so long to fall in love because one day you’re here and the next day you could be gone.”

Kuroo could swear he fell in love right at that moment. Of course he would never say this but he could not deny that he felt something he never had before and desperately wanted to feel it more.

The date continued like this until past 10:00. And although it had been almost 10 hours, Kuroo felt as if they had only been together an hour. The café was closing, and the last thing he wanted to do was say goodbye to the beautiful man sitting across from him. So he jumped in and decided not to let that happen.

As they stepped out of the café Kuroo turned to Bokuto and said, “Can I take you home?” Bokuto’s eyes widened and he realized what it sounded like. “Oh not that! I meant can I take you home to your home. That is unless you have a car.”

Bokuto giggled and Kuroo could have sworn he was an angel. “I actually don’t own a car and yes you can take me home.”

Kuroo smiled and then led him to his car. He owned an old 67 Camaro that he had fixed up last summer. Bokuto was clearly impressed and began looking around as he buckled his seatbelt. “This is a rad car you got here! How much did this cost?”

“Oh my uncle actually owns a car shop so it was relatively cheap to fix up.”

“Fix up you say? You just got a lot cooler and hotter” he said with a smirk. 

Kuroo blushed and quickly asked for his address and drove away from the café.  
“Hey do you mind if I turn on the radio?” Bokuto asked, pointing at the small box in the dashboard.

“Yeah I don’t mind.”

He flipped through stations and various songs before he found one he liked. Kuroo immediately recognized the song as Don't Make Fall in Love by Cuco. Sure it wasn’t the manliest song but he was never one to judge songs by their genres or “manliness”. Music was music and the lyrics are what matters.

“This song is kinda sad.” Tetsuro said

“I don’t think it is. He doesn't want to hurt the person he loves and is simply unsure. And if love isn't just a little bit scary and unsure, then it's not real.” He was looking out the rolled down window and Kuroo could see the reflection of the whole city in his large brown eyes. He would rather see the city in his eyes than have to never see his eyes again. 

He realized he was staring and snapped his eyes back to the road in order to not crash and to avoid getting caught. A few moments later he felt a warm, dry finger trace his hand. Looking down he saw Bokuto mindlessly stroking the top of his hand. Suddenly, he flipped his hand and interlocked their fingers. He did this all without looking away from the window. Tetsuro’s heart skipped multiple beats. 

They stayed like that until they pulled up to Bokuto’s apartment. Kuroo did not want to say bye. He stepped out of the car and opened his door. They made it up the steps and to the door. Before Kuroo could say anything Bokuto kissed him on the cheek and said, “Thanks so much for today. See you tomorrow!” Then he turned to his door. 

Quickly, Kuroo grabbed his wrist and said “Wait! I uh, let’s try that goodbye again.” Then, without thinking, he leaned in and brushed his lips to Bokuto’s. The other gasped but then leaned into it. Kuroo moved his hands down to Bokuto’s waist and soon felt arms wrapping around his neck. His tongue slid across his lower lip and before he knew it, he could taste Bokuto’s Dragon Fruit Refresher. They parted for air and both said, “Wow.” 

“I really like you Kotaro Bokuto. I would like to continue seeing you if you will let me”

“I like you too, Tetsuro Kuroo. I would love it if you chose to continue seeing me.”

They were both blushing profusely and both wore bright smiles. Kuroo nodded and then pecked Bokuto on the lips one last time before heading back to his car. 

He thought about Bokuto while he drove home. He thought about Bokuto while he studied. He thought about Bokuto while he went to bed. He never stopped thinking about Bokuto. His mind was only bright smiles, amber eyes and peppered hair. And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I love these two and I for one thought the kiss was PERFECT! Next chapter will be a closer look into Bokuto's college life and we get to meet some new characters! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, adios!


	3. Second Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at Bokuto's college life, and some new characters are introduced

Bokuto was ecstatic. First off, an extremely attractive man had asked him out on his birthday nonetheless. And secondly, the date had gone well.

Bokuto closed the door to his shared apartment and dropped his bags to the floor.

“AKAASHI!” he yelled, loud enough to wake the dead.

“Oh my gods Bokuto, I am right here” Akaashi said, his head popping up from the couch. 

“I just had the most amazing date with the most amazing guy!”

“Wait, I didn’t know you were interested in anyone Bokuto-san?”

“Well that’s the thing…” Bokuto said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

“Oh no. You didn’t.”

The look on the other's face was enough to tell Akaashi that he did.

“Bokuto how many times have I told you not to go out with strangers that you just met?! You’re gonna get hurt, or kidnapped, or worse.”

Bokuto and Akaashi had been friends since middle school which meant Akaashi had been there for his fair share of adventures with his owl like friend. Spontaneous wasn’t the word he would use to describe Bokuto’s antics. Dangerous maybe. 

“I know ‘Kaashi, but he was just so sweet and shy when he asked me out and if you had seen his face you would have said yes too.” he said, a pout forming on his face.

“I doubt that but I don’t feel like arguing. Just promise to be safe and don’t rush into it too fast kay?”

Kentaro beamed and hugged Keiji so hard he saw stars.

They both took a seat and Bokuto began telling him about his evening in great detail and speed. Although Akaashi was nervous about the situation, he was happy to see Bokuto back on his feet and so happy.

______________________________________________________

The alarm clock rang loud and clear in Bokuto’s ears, and he swung his arm over to silence it. With regionals coming up the team had early morning practices which meant getting up around 4:30. In all honesty, he should have gone to bed earlier last night. But with the events of his recent date flashing through his mind every .5 seconds, sleep had been hard to find.

Stumbling out of bed, he grabbed a towel and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. As the water warmed he remembered that he had Public Speaking class today. Which meant he got to see him.

He ran downstairs and grabbed a quick cup of coffee and a bagel. Pulling on his shoes he ran out the door, tripping over Hinata who was tying his shoes by the door.

“Gah! Watch it- oh it’s you! Hey Bokuto!” Hinata said flashing a bright smile. 

“Hinata! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Kageyama and I grabbed some muffins for the team and we thought we would come pick you up since it’s a long walk to the gym from here. Oh happy birthday by the way!” Hinata said out of breath from the lung crushing hug he had just received.

“Thanks! Hey Kageyama!”

Kageyama just grunted in return. He wasn’t much of a morning person.

“Oh come on babe, be a little nicer” Hinata said, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. Kageyama just blushed and turned towards the door. Bokuto chuckled at their antics. The couple was fairly new, even though they all saw it coming, and it was still funny to see Kageyama get flustered because of Hinata or vice versa.

They all climbed into Tobio’s car and headed toward the gym. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto yelled. It echoed around the mostly empty gym and multiple heads turned his way.

“Oh hey Bokuto!” Oikawa said with his perfect smile.

“Sup flattykawa,” someone said from behind Bokuto.

“So mean Tobio-chan!”

While they continued bickering, the rest of the team gathered around the net to catch up. Bokuto had been playing on this team his whole time in college and they had become like family. The team consisted of 16 players, two managers, and a coach. Of the 16 players, Bokuto knew 11 from high school: Suga, Daichi, Atsumu, Sakusa, Nishinoya, Hinata, Kageyama, Oikawa, Terushima, Ushijima, Shirabu, Osamu, plus Yachi as one of their managers.

Bokuto walked up to Nishinoya and gave him a hearty slap on the back. 

“Hey Bokuto! I heard you had a hot date~” he said, a sly smirk complimenting the lightning streak in his hair.

“How did you know that!” Bokuto said with a whine.

“I have my ways. Mostly Tanaka since he works at that café..”

“Ugh I should have known!”

Tanaka was Nishinoya’s best friend from high school. He was on the volleyball team for a while but then decided to switch his major so he could be a personal trainer. He was engaged to his girlfriend Kiyoko and needed to find a way to have a steady income. He also happened to work at the café Kuroo took Bokuto to.

“Oh yeah how was your date Bokuto?” Suga said. Soon everyone was talking about it and Bokuto was bright red.

“Oh my Asahi! Noya did you tell everyone?!”

“Yep! Right after I found out I called everyone I knew! Ha!”

After their little gossip session, they started to set up. 

“Oh we gotta get the net from the girls' gym since they used it,” Atsumu said.

“We can get it!” Daichi said, Suga pressed into his side. Before anyone could say anything they were out the door. 

Practice went on as normal with people practicing receives and sets. That is, without a net.

“Uh guys, has anyone noticed that we don’t have a net and Suga and Daichi are absent…” Shirabu said.

Everyone groaned and then all yelled, “Not it!” In the end, Terushima had to go get the couple from wherever they were.

A few minutes passed and when everyone was starting to get bored, the door burst open. Terushima was holding Suga and Daichi by their collars and then said through his teeth, “Guess who I found in the girls’ storage closet making out. Again.” 

Everyone shook their heads. It was definitely not the first time they had found the couple in compromising positions when they were supposed to be practicing. 

“Well then. You guys owe us meat buns again.” Osamu said.

“Seems like a just punishment to me.” Ushijima said, utterly unphased.

And with that, practice continued. It went by fairly quickly and Bokuto even got in a few good spikes. However, the whole time, Kuroo was on his mind. 

After practice, they headed to the school cafe to get meat buns. Sakusa and Atsumu stayed behind since Sakusa didn’t like the large crowds there. They got their meat buns, a cup of coffee, and a table outside. Bokuto looked at all of his close friends sitting at the table and he realized just how lucky he was to have gotten here.

With his belly warm from meat buns, coffee, and the thought of seeing Kuroo, Bokuto headed to his Public Speaking class. Public Speaking was just one of the many classes Bokuto took to “widen his horizons” as he would say. Like he had told Kuroo, he liked taking random classes just to learn more. The class was basically just a class to help students work on speaking in front of large groups of people. Bokuto also took the class because of his panic attacks, and for easy credits. 

When Bokuto walked into the room it was almost time for class to start. Despite the amount of students in the classroom he could clearly spot the rooster hairdo that he had become so fond of. Without really thinking, he walked right up to its owner and took a seat.

“Hey there stranger.”

“Huh- Oh Bokuto!” Kuroo had a huge grin on his face along with a light blush. Bokuto thought he looked even cuter. Beside him was a small pudding-haired boy playing on his switch. He seemed as if he wasn’t even aware of the conversation happening right next to him. 

“Who’s your friend?”

“Ah that’s Kenma. He’s kinda anti-social but he’s my best friend. Oi Kenma! Don’t be rude, say hello.”

The small boy looked up and offered a small, “Hello,” before looking back down. 

Bokuto noticed that he was playing a Nintendo Switch. He was familiar with the game he was playing.

“Woah, dude is that Bayonetta Non-Stop Climax Edition!?”

Kenma’s head immediately snapped back up and his eyes lit up. After that conversation came easier and the class flew by quickly.

They were exiting the class when Bokuto felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

Kuroo cleared his throat and said, “Do you have class after this or…”

“Actually that was my last class for today. But if you were gonna walk me to my next class that’s sweet of you.”

Kuroo laughed and nodded his head. He went to say something else but hesitated. Bokuto was curious.

“What is it?”

“Oh erm, my friend Tsukishima’s birthday is this weekend and he’s having a party. So, uh, I guess if you’re not busy, um, what I’m saying is-”

“If you’re inviting me, I would love to accompany you.”

Kuroo gave him a peck on the lips, resulting in a strong blush from Bokuto, and they went their respective routes.

_____________________________________________________________

Akaashi pulled up to the curb just like he did everyday Bokuto had classes. Most would think it was weird that Bokuto didn’t own a car but it was never a problem since Akaashi was always there to drive him around. Plus, he could always catch a train if need be.

Bokuto hopped in the car and they headed home.

“Why do you look so happy Bokuto-san?”

“Well Akaashi, I just got invited to a party. Guess who invited me?”

“Let me think...the bedhead you’re crazy about?”

“Kur- Hey! You take all my fun,” Bokuto said with a pout. Akaashi just shook his head.

“Anyway, it’s his friends birthday and he’s having a party this weekend. It’s gonna be dope!”

They continued chatting until they arrived at their apartment. 

________________________________________________________

Late that night Bokuto was sitting in his room watching a volleyball match when his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

He looked at the message and felt his heart speed up.

Kuroo  
Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are CuTe~

Bokuto smiles down at his phone, ‘Adorable.’

Bokuto  
Are you sure you’re not tired? Cause you’ve been running through my mind all day~

Kuroo  
Ohoho getting comfy are we?   
Bokuto  
Yes I suppose we are ;)  
Kuroo  
Good to know...How are you?

They texted like that for a while until Bokuto finally passed out on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter because it was kinda hard to make entertaining lol. Let me know what you thought!


	4. Alcohol and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo takes Bokuto to a party and falls even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> *TW: There is alcohol and drug use in this chapter!*
> 
> Thank you Noya from Discord for the car song choice haha

Kuroo could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Being as he was never one to date around, he had never taken many people to parties. Much less people he actually liked and wanted to impress. 

Seated on the small couch in his and Kenma’s apartment, Kuroo was waiting patiently for the clock to read 8:00 so he could pick Bokuto up. It was Tsukishima’s birthday and tonight was the party. He had dressed in a simple black button up and red tie with jeans. Kenma had given his nod of approval at the outfit.

Kenma would be at the party, but he had to go pick up his date as well, so Kuroo would drive and pick up Bokuto alone. You know, like it wasn’t nerve racking enough.

After a while, Kuroo was walking down the steps and out the door to his car. The drive was calming and by the time he had actually reached Bokuto’s apartment complex, he was a little steadier. Tetsuro made his way up the stairs and knocked on the familiar blue door. 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto enveloped him in a huge hug and just as quickly pulled away telling him he would be right back after he grabbed a coat. A few seconds passed, and Kuroo heard footsteps come up behind him. Expecting Kotaro, he was surprised when he met a pair of stern emerald eyes.

“Oh, um, hello. I’m Kur-”

“I know very well who you are Kuroo-san. Bokuto has told me much about you. You’re a good guy from what he’s said, but the jury’s still out on what I think. However let me tell you this: Bokuto-san is fragile. He may act like he’s all tough and invincible, he’s been through hell and I won’t allow anyone else to put him through it again. So if you hurt him, there will be hell to pay in return. Now, I am Akaashi. It is nice to meet you.”

Kuroo stared and the man in front of him with a look of utter fear and confusion. ‘What had Bokuto been through to make this guy so protective,’ he thought.

“I promise I won’t hurt him, and if I do you can totally put me through hell.”

Suddenly a warm hand wrapped around his hand he looked down to see Bokuto holding it firmly.

“Should we get goin’ Kuroo?”

“Oh, yeah let’s go. My car is out front.”

With that, they stepped out the front door and left Akaashi.

“What were you guys talking about Kuroo?” Bokuto said with the most adorable smile Kuroo thought he had seen.

“Oh it was nothing. Just getting to know each other.”

“I doubt that. Akaashi can be pretty protective so I’m guessing he gave you the whole ‘Bokuto-san is very fragile if you hurt him, I hurt you’ speech.”

His Akaashi impersonation was so on-point it was creepy.

“Hah, yeah I guess he did. He seems to really care about you.”

“Yeah, well we’ve been together almost our whole lives so he has reason to be.”

Kuroo almost asked what he meant by that but decided not to. Instead he turned on the radio. “Never Gonna Give You Up” by Rick Astley started playing.

“HAHAHAHA SECOND DATE AND YOU RICK ROLL ME?!” Bokuto was laughing so hard tears were forming in his eyes and Kuroo was laughing along with him. Only after they had calmed down was Kuroo able to realize Bokuto had said a second date, and even though it was, the statement left butterflies in his stomach.

Shortly after, they pulled up to Yamaguchi and Tsuki’s place. It was a large condo complex with a pool and golf course nearby. Yamaguchi’s dad owned half of it so they were able to live there for a leaner price. Kei and Tadashi had been dating since high school where Kuroo had met them. Although the blonde was often sharp tongued and cold, he was one of Kuroo’s best friends.

The two made their way to the condo and heard loud bass and people from inside.

“Now, before we go inside, there are some things you should know. Tsuki is pretty mean and can be cold, until he drinks at least, but he really is one of my best friends and I swear he’s not an awful person. Second, Yaku is a short little dude but do not under any circumstances bring that up or he will probably go feral. Third, expect Taketora to get into a fight with Tanaka-”

“Wait, Tanaka and Taketora will be here?!”

“You know Taketora and Tanaka?”

Bokuto nodded.

Kuroo was shocked, and slightly angry, that this whole time they were in the same friend group without ever meeting. 

“Anyway, expect them to get into a fight because it happens almost every time. And lastly, enjoy yourself.”

He placed a kiss on Bokuto’s lips and opened the door to reveal a crowded living room. From where they were standing they could see a large pool table. Standing atop this pool table was a small man with a blond streak of hair; he was taking shot after shot while another brown haired man tried to get him down. Bokuto seemed to recognize these people, because as soon as he laid eyes on them he ran over. 

“Noya! Bro!”

“Bokuto! Bro!” Noya responded as he fell into Bokuto. They both collapsed onto the floor laughing.

“Woah, is Asahi here!”

A tall man with long brown hair, which Kuroo assumed was Asahi, came and picked Noya up. 

“Yes he is,” said the smaller boy as he placed a kiss on Asahi’s lips.

Kuroo walked over and helped Bokuto up. He wrapped one arm around Kotaro’s waist and awkwardly coughed.

“Oh right! Guys, this is Kuroo”

“Oh so this is the guy you've been totally gushing over huh?” said a grey haired man from behind Noya. Kuroo saw Bokuto go bright red and look down.

“Guys do you have to do that?” he whined.

All three of them nodded. Kuroo just chuckled and pulled Bokuto closer.

“Well I’m glad I was spoken so highly of rather than not.”

Soon Kuroo was surrounded by all of Bokuto’s friends. He was introduced to most of them but only remembered a few names. Crowds normally weren’t his thing and it seemed like Bokuto could tell.

“Hey,” he said, turning Kuroo’s face to him, “let's go get a drink, yeah?”

Kuroo nodded and was led to a small bar set up near the back. He was given a small cup filled to the brim with amber fluid. Taking a sip, he felt the burn flow through his mouth and into his throat. A recognizable warmth settled in his stomach. Within a few sips, the coming panic attack was gone. 

“So, you took me to this party, but I still haven’t met the birthday boy. I wanna say hello to my host,” Bokuto said, taking another shot.

Kuroo grabbed his hand and led him outside. Circled around a bonfire, Kuroo could see Tsuki and Yamaguchi cuddled up, Kenma with his boyfriend in his lap, and Yaku smoking with Lev.

“Hey everyone.”

“Ah Kuroo you decided to finally join us. Great,” Tsukishima said sarcastically.

“Oh shut up beanpole. You know you love me.” This elicited a chuckle from Yamaguchi. 

“Everyone, this is Bokuto.”

Tsukishima looked up and gave a small nod, Yamaguchi shook his hand with a smile, and Kenma gave him a small smile from underneath his boyfriend. Kuroo walked over to an open seat, pulling Bokuto with him, and sat down. Yaku passed him a joint and he shook his head. Surprisingly though, Bokuto took it. Tetsuro watched him take a long drag and then proceed to blow out of his nostrils. He thought it was hot to say the least.  
After a while and a few joints, everyone was feeling pretty relaxed. Kuroo was surrounded by his friends, and the most gorgeous man he had ever seen was sitting on his lap. 

Bokuto looked at him with hooded eyes and leaned over to his ear. With a husky voice he whispered, “Hey, you look pretty hot right now, but you know what would look even hotter?”

Kuroo gulped and shook his head.

“If you were dancing with me,” Bokuto finished, his lips brushing Kuroo’s ears and upper neck. Chills ran up and down his spine and he managed to nod his head. The two of them headed inside where the others were and made their way to the makeshift dance floor. 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pressed his hips to his. Being as he was in shock, Bokuto had to place Kuroo’s hands on his waist. The song changed and Kuroo recognized it as “striptease” by Carwash. The lights changed colors from green, to red, to dark blue and back again. They swayed softly to the music, Bokuto leaning on Kuroo. They stayed like this for a while, basking in each other's warmth. It was perfect.

Suddenly, Bokuto pulled away and said something about grabbing them drinks but Kuroo wasn’t paying attention to that. He looped his fingers into Bokuto’s belt loops and pulled him close. Tipping up his chin, he placed his lips on Bokuto’s and felt the other melt into it. Kuroo slipped his tongue in and tasted smoke and alcohol. Slowly pulling away, Kuroo looked at Bokuto who was slightly pink and gasping. The peppered hair ace slipped his hand into Kuroo’s and headed toward the back wall, grabbing a few drinks on the way. 

“That kiss deserves a drink.”

“I agree completely.”

The night went on like this for a while. Drinking, kissing, and dancing under the changing lights. It was exhilarating. Kuroo could feel the alcohol start to take effect and he checked the time.

“Holy shit, Bokuto it’s 2:00 we should get going.”

“Oh come on Tetsu dance with me~”

As much as he loved the sound of that nickname and the look in those big amber eyes, he was worried that if he didn’t get Bokuto home Akaashi would skin him. 

“As much as I would love to do that, I really should get you home.”

“Ugh fine. But only if I get to go to your place.”

Kuroo’s stomach did backflips. He didn’t think Bokuto meant it like that, and he sure wasn’t going to do that seeing the state he was in.

“Fine you can come back to my place.”

“M’kay. Let’s go hot stuff.”

They said goodbye to the few people they saw on the way out and made their way to Kuroo’s car. 

After a while, they made their way to Kuroo’s apartment. Bokuto was practically asleep and ended up having to be carried to the bed. Kuroo placed him in the sheets and kissed him goodnight, ignoring Bokuto’s slurred pleas for him to stay.

‘Well I guess we’re sleeping on the couch’ he thought to himself. 

_____________________________________________________________

Screaming.

Kuroo woke to the sound of guttural, terrified screaming.

He jumped off the couch and ran to the room Bokuto was in. Bokuto was flailing around in the sheets, tears falling down his face, screaming.

“Bokuto, Bokuto! It’s ok! I’m here, I’m here. It’s just a dream,” he said trying to calm him down. 

Bokuto’s eyes opened and he whispered a soft, broken, “Kuroo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really been to a party but I wrote what I have heard and read so I hope it was ok! I really wanted to show that Bokuto fit right into this friend group because I want this romance to flow really well I guess. Next chapter will be very sad/angsty so heads up for that (Bokuto sad hour). Let me know what you thought about this chapter! Thanks


	5. Not so Strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto angst and some Haikyuu Volleyball Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TW: ABUSE, SELF-HARM, DEATH*

It was dark. The sounds of excited murmurs could be heard. Suddenly bright lights turned on and Bokuto was on the court. The place he felt safest. Eyes were all on him as he ran towards the net to spike. He jumped and reached for the ball when-

The scene changed, Bokuto was leaning against a hard stone wall. He felt along the cold brick until he reached the end of the long tunnel. Looking out he saw a thick layer of snow along the ground.

“Bokuto look out!”

A crash. Then screams.

Bokuto was standing above the bodies of his parents. Their crushed car was nearby. He hadn’t seen them in years, and now that he had, they were dead looking up at him with scared expressions and blood smeared on their faces.

\---------------  
Bokuto was trapped in his blankets and couldn’t get out. Someone was screaming and he needed to help them. 

‘It’s all my fault, my fault, my fault, all my fault’ he repeated in his head.

Warm hands wrapped around him and he realized the screams were his.

“Kuroo?”

“Yes I'm right here Bokuto. It’s ok.”

The sound of his voice alone was soothing.

“It wasn’t real?” Bokuto said, barely louder than a whisper.

“Yeah it was just a dream. You were pretty startled. Are you ok?”

A small nod. Bokuto was shaking and could feel the shock and fear from Kuroo. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, Kuroo just holding him, until Kuroo spoke up.

“Ok. Um, do you want to tell me what happened?”

Bokuto did, but was afraid. The only ones who really knew were Akaashi and Hinata. Telling anyone else always resulted in shocked expressions and slow withdrawals from his life. But at this point, Kuroo had found him like this and deserved an explanation. It wasn’t just a small nightmare after all. 

“It’s a lot. It’s also not pleasant. Please promise you won’t leave me if I do tell you?”

“I would never leave you that easily, I promise.”

Bokuto nodded and began.

“Um, I guess it all started when I was 15. As a kid I had always known I liked guys and had never seen it as a problem. A lot of my friends were and it was never a topic in my house so I never guessed my parents and sisters would have been against it. So when I came home one day after my first kiss, I of course told them. They were extremely upset. I only remember being hit and then waking up on the streets.”

Kuroo’s eye’s widened and his hands gripped the sheets.

“I didn’t want to tell anyone because the last thing I wanted was another reason for my parents to hate me. I continued going to school as usual and no one noticed. Until winter. Ha, I guess sleeping in snow can have some pretty serious side effects. I had severe hypothermia and was admitted to the hospital. When I told them I had no family, I was put into foster care. That lasted for a few months. Until Akaashi. His parents came in one day for a charity event and recognized me. They took me in which is why Akaashi is like a brother to me.”

Kuroo nodded, but a wall of anger and shock hid behind his eyes.

“The rest of high school was pretty good. I had volleyball, a good home, and a good group of friends. Towards the end of my high school years I got in contact with my sisters. They wanted to see me. They also said my parents wanted to apologize. It never happened. My parents got into a car crash on the way to my school. They died.”

Tears silently slipped down his face.

“They died. And it was all my fault.”

“No it wasn’t Bokuto. It was a pure coincidence. They treated you horribly and you did nothing to provoke it. Just being yourself does not deserve being beat and kicked out. Their deaths are in no way your fault. At all. Come here.”

Kuroo wrapped him in a tight hug as sobs wracked his body.

“You did nothing wrong. Don’t ever think you did. You have Akaashi, and that Noya guy, and Hinata. And so many more. Plus, you have me.” 

They stayed like that for a while. Bokuto was relieved Kuroo didn’t blame him or leave him. He felt at home.

\-------------------------  
Bokuto felt lips pressing against forehead.

“Well this is a nice view,” Bokuto said to Kuroo.

“Why thank you sir. I make sure I look good in the morning for handsome guys like you.”

Queue the blushing. 

“Anyway, you want some breakfast? I make amazing scrambled eggs.”

“Yeah that sounds good. Do you mind if I take a shower though? I feel kinda gross after the party.”

“Oh sure. Right through the door behind you.”

It was a small bathroom with a glass shower and a bathtub. Not to mention, the mass amounts of hair gel on the counter.

“Hmm so the bed head isn’t natural.” Bokuto chuckled.

The shower felt nice. Bokuto could practically feel the alcohol and weed washing off his body and down the drain. 

Then he remembered. The nightmare. Telling Kuroo. 

‘Wow third time seeing him and you let your entire backstory come out. Nice going Kotaro.’

Bokuto stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stepping out into the kitchen, he smelled eggs.

“Mmm smells great.”

“Yeah I told-”

Kuroo stopped mid sentence and looked at Bokuto, with no clothes on and his hair down. Bokuto could feel the flush spread to his cheeks but his heart dropped when he heard what Kuroo said next.

“Bokuto, what are all those scars from?”

Bokuto looked down at his waist and saw what he had hoped would have disappeared.

“They’re, uh, scars. I’m ok now I promise! High School was just very stressful and I didn’t know how to deal with it and this seemed to ground me and I swear I’ve stopped and I’m fine now-”

Kuroo was just looking at him with a blank face. Suddenly the floor was very interesting to Bokuto, as it seemed he couldn’t look up from it.

“Bokuto, it’s ok. I don’t care. I mean I care but as long as you are ok now, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it, I am not scared easily,” Kuroo said with a wink.

Bokuto released a breath he was holding and asked for some clothes. They ate breakfast together and Kuroo wasn’t kidding when he said he made good eggs.

“So you want me to take you home now?”

“Yeah probably cause Akaashi will flip if he doesn’t see me soon.”

They walked out to the car and Bokuto turned on the radio like he always did. “Juliet” by Cavetown came on and they drove.  
\------------------  
“So you told him everything and he’s still cool?”

“Yup.”

“Well then, I guess he’s a good one. I approve.”

“Akaashi, even if you didn’t approve I would still see him.”

Bokuto and Akaashi were currently making dinner for a small get together they were having. Menu: Pizza and egg rolls. They each got to pick a dinner to make. 

“That’s true but it doesn’t mean I can’t have an opinion, Bokuto-san.”

“You never will drop the ‘-san’ will you?”

“Never.”

A loud knock was heard and Akaashi looked up and shouted, “It’s open!”

Hinata walked in pulling his blueberry boyfriend behind him.

“Hinata!”

“Bokuto!”

“Hinata!”

“Bokuto!”

“Hin-”

“Bokuto-san I think you’ve established who is who.”

A small pout was now present on Bokuto's face but Akaashi snapped him out of it before it could ruin the party.

“Who all is coming,” asked Kageyama.

“Suga and Daichi, Atsumu and Sakusa, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and I think Nishinoya might stop by if Asahi wants to. Oh and Tanaka said he and Kiyoko might stop by too. They had some news I guess.”

They all looked pleased with this information. Tanaka and Kiyoko had been MIA for a while now. They missed their chaotic friend and his partner.

Another knock signaled the arrival of more people. Soon, they were surrounded by their friends.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you met this guy what a week ago and you’ve already told him about your past after you slept at his place without having sex?” Sakusa asked.

Someone had thought it would be a great idea to bring up Kuroo and Bokuto was now being questioned by 10 different people on his new “boyfriend”.

“Oh my gads, yes Sakusa for the last time I did.”

“Wow Bokuto he must be special,” Daichi added.

“Yeah actually he is great. I like him a lot and I really think this could go somewhere.”

“I just had a great idea,” Nishinoya screamed from Asahi’s lap “We should totally invite him over!”

Everyone nodded and Bokuto’s mind went blank. Sure, some of them had already met him, but that was in a dark, drunk party scene with no real introductions. This would mean holding full conversations with all of his friends that he considered family. Bokuto couldn’t just spring that on him. 

“I don’t know guys, that seems like it could be kinda stressful for him.”

“Oh you’re scared that he won’t like us or vice versa huh?

“Ugh Oikawa can you just not read me like a freaking book once in your life?”

“Yeah babe, ease off him,” Iwaizumi said, kissing his brunette boyfriend.

“How about we invite him to practice next week and afterwards we can take him to dinner? Then we can be in a comfortable environment and it’s a public place so no murders will take place,” Suga said.

“I feel like that was a lot creepier than it had to be babe,” Daichi said before adding, “Very hot.”

Tanaka walked in with Kiyoko, and said, “Well I for one think it’s a good idea.”

Nishinoya looked as if Santa himself brought him a new puppy.

“TANAKA!!!”

“NISHINOYA!!!”

They collided in a huge hug and collapsed on the floor. It seemed as though one brain-cell was divided between the two.

“Kiyoko!”

“Atsumu!”

The two also hugged. They had always had a soft spot for each other after Kiyoko helped Sakusa confess. Plus they have a shared interest in drama.

“So I heard you guys have big news for us?” Akaashi said while bringing the new guests drinks.

“Yes we do.” Kiyoko said, as she denied the beer Keiji brought her. He looked confused at the action. 

“We’re having a baby!”

Akaashi immediately understood the denial of alcohol.

Screams and cheers erupted from around the room. Their favorite high school sweethearts were finally starting a family!

“Yay I’m so happy for you guys!”

“I am gonna be the BEST uncle!”

“Yes Noya you will. I am gonna be the BEST dad and Kiyoko will be the BEST mom!”  
“Anyway, when are we having Bokuto’s new boyfriend over?”

“Oh gods, Kiyoko why did you spin it back on me?!”

Kiyoko smirked and shrugged.

“Yes, yes we will have him over next week on Friday cause practice is shorter that day. No arguments Bokuto.”

Not a word from Bokuto. He wasn’t gonna make Suga mad.

The rest of the night they sat and drank and enjoyed each other's company. Bokuto felt that sense of warmth he often did around them and felt secretly happy that Kuroo would soon be a part of this. That is, if it went well. Queue the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayoo! I hope you liked this chapter! I was kinda nervous posting it cause I know these topics can be triggering for people but I hope I did ok. It was originally gonna be more angsty and sad but I needed a break from depressing stuff lol. Anyway, let me know what you thought cause I would love the criticism! Thanks


	6. A Dinner With Volleyball Players

Incoming call from Bokuto.

Kuroo’s heart stopped. It wasn’t the first time the grey haired man had called, but the feeling still left butterflies in his stomach. Kuroo picked up his phone and clicked accept.

“Yo it’s Kuroo!”

“Hey hey hey! How are you?”

“Hm,” Kuroo smirked and said, “Better now that you called.”

Bokuto chuckled and said, “Smooth, Romeo.”

He knew it was sarcasm, but his heart soared nonetheless. 

“So what’s up?”

“Oh not much...actually I have something I want to ask.”

“Oh?”

A silence crossed the line and Kuroo thought he might have hung up. But then-

“Yeah, um, a few friends and I are going to get dinner this Friday after practice. So I guess I was wondering if you’d like to come? You don’t have to say yes or anything! My team just wanted to meet you. I want you to meet them too but-”

“Bokuto, it’s ok. I would love to go.” Kuroo wasn’t lying either; he was glad they wanted to meet him.

“O-Oh. Well great! Just come by practice around 6:00!”

“Sounds good!”

They ended the call and Kuroo couldn’t help the growing smile on his face. He had only just realized, but if they wanted to meet him that must mean Bokuto talks about him. He was ecstatic. 

“Why are you smiling like a dork?”

“Kenma I do not look like a dork!”

“He has a point you kinda do.”

“Tsukki, I don’t need you two ganging up on me!” 

It was Wednesday, which meant group game night. They were playing Call of Duty. Tsukki was on a team with Yamaguchi, and Kenma was with Kuroo. Tetsuro loved these nights because it’s where he felt the most comfortable. Surrounded by people he loved and cheap pizza. 

“We’re not ganging up on you. Just stating the obvious,” Kenma said, as he blew Yamaguchi up with a grenade. 

“Wait so how long have you known this guy Kuroo?” Yamaguchi said as he shot Kenma down. (Karma)

“Um I think about three weeks now? Maybe less?”

“Wow.”

“What?”

“Oh it’s just kinda crazy that you’ve only known this guy for a few weeks and already you’re meeting his ‘family’.” 

Tsukishima had a point. Maybe they were going a little faster than Kuroo was used to. But it didn’t feel all that fast. Bokuto just felt right, as cheesy as that may sound.

However, Tsukki’s words did have him thinking. What if they were going too fast? What if others judged him for it? What if Kotaro thought it was too fast?

“Do you think we’re going too fast?” Kuroo said in a small voice.

Kenma picked up on his tone and quickly said, “No we didn’t say that. It’s not a bad thing. We’re happy for you.”

The rest of them nodded, and Kuroo relaxed.

“Thanks guys. Ok now who’s ready to lose!”

Tsukki scoffed and they continued playing.

\------------------------------------------

It was 5:30 on Friday and Kuroo was leaving his last lecture. His professor had kept them late and it did nothing to ease Kuroo’s nerves about tonight. He made his way out of class and grabbed a water bottle.

Kuroo wasn’t nervous as much as he was excited. He wanted to make a good impression, but he was also happy to be welcomed into Bokuto’s life a little more. 

A little less than half an hour later, he was walking to the large gym near the end of campus. The large building had double doors and a wall of windows along one side. Even though he was outside, Kuroo could hear the loud sounds of volleyballs hitting the floor. 

Poking his head in, Kuroo said a small, “Hey.”

“Oh he’s here!!” a small man with a streak of blond hair bounded towards him. He recognized him as Noya from the party.

Tetsuro also knew Suga and Daichi. Soon he was shaking hands with everyone and knew everyone's name.

“Hm I do understand why he’s so lovesick,” Oikawa said, making a smug face. Sakusa made a gagging sound.

“Yeah Bokuto’s got some taste huh,” Terushima said. Bokuto was bright red and smiling shyly. Without thinking, Kuroo placed a kiss to the side of his head. He froze and Bokuto looked like he might explode.

“Aww,” Hinata cooed, “Why can’t you be like that Bakayama?” 

“Fine.” Kagayama pulled him in for a swift kiss and everyone laughed and cheered. Hinata looked like he might have disappeared into the floor. 

“So shall we go get dinner,” A tall brunette said. Kuroo hadn’t seen him and slightly jumped.

“Ha! Don’t be scared of Ushi. He’s nothing but a big baby.”

“I am not a child Atsumu.”

“Yeah Tsumu he’s not a child, unlike you,” Atsumu’s grey haired twin said. They continued to bicker. 

Kuroo felt slightly overwhelmed by the large team, but wasn’t uncomfortable. They seemed to accept Kuroo and it wasn’t awkward in the slightest. 

“Anyway, Ushijima’s right, let’s go eat,” Shirabu said. With that, they grabbed their stuff and headed out.   
\---------------------------------  
The restaurant was a small Italian place near campus. They grabbed a table for 15 and took a seat. Bokuto held Kuroo’s hand under the table and Kuroo calmed even more. Kuroo liked Bokuto’s friends, and couldn’t help but feel jealous of the large group of friends he had. It was always Kuroo and Kenma, and then a little later Tsukki and Yamaguchi joined their group. It was nice but sometimes he felt a little trapped.

“So bedhead what are you majoring in?” Oikawa asked.

“Me? Oh I’m majoring in chemical sciences.”

It must have been surprising because everyone looked shocked. Kuroo was confused.

“Wow looks like Kotaro got a smarty huh!” Noya yelled. Bokuto shot him a glare and squeezed Kuroo’s hand. 

“Oh hah, I wouldn’t say I’m super smart…” Kuroo wanted the attention off him as soon as possible.

“Sir we are all majoring in volleyball. You are an Einstein at this table.” Sakusa said, deadpanned.

Kuroo chuckled and nodded softly, “I suppose…”

The rest of the night went like that. Kuroo was asked questions as Bokuto blushed and tried to fend off Noya and Oikawa. Kuroo decided he particularly liked Suga and Sakusa as they were the easiest to talk to. He learned that Oikawa had a boyfriend studying to be a Physical Therapist and that Atsumu and Sakusa were dating, which was surprising. Plus, Shirabu had a boyfriend in a band.

“Oh yeah isn’t Semi doing a fundraiser soon?” Osamu asked.

“Yeah, some kids' fund asked him too. You guys could come I guess,” Shirabu stated.

Everyone cheered and Kuroo looked at Bokuto. Bokuto kissed him on the cheek and said, “Do you wanna go to a concert Tetsu?”

Kuroo blushed at the nickname and nodded. He was glad to be getting as many chances to get to know Bokuto as he was. 

“It’s this weekend at the field down the street. We should all totally go!” Hinata said, half-asleep on Kageyama.

Kageyama kissed his head and lifted him up and said, “Yeah sure Boke, but you’re tired so let's go home.”

“Yeah I’m wiped,” Noya said. And with that everyone got up and headed out.

“Oh I can pitch in on the meal if you want,” Kuroo said as Daichi and Suga paid.

Daichi shook his head and said, “Nah it’s our week anyway.”

“But it’s very sweet of you to think of something like that,” said the grey-haired male.

Kuroo smiled to himself, glad to have impressed the “mom” of the group, and stepped out to say goodbye.

“It was nice to meet you all!”

Everyone looked at him and said things like “Same here” and “Yeah you too”.  
Kuroo didn’t miss the small “If you hurt him, I hurt you” from Oikawa either. Kuroo made eye-contact with the brunette and nodded. He wouldn’t dream of it.

Bokuto grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

“Thank you for doing this.”  
“Anything for you. I liked them.”

They headed to Kuroo’s car, and as always Bokuto turned on the radio. “Self-care” by Mac Miller played and they drove. As much as Kuroo hated to say goodbye, he could safely say that these were his favorite parts of their dates. The soft glow of Bokuto’s face in the passing streetlights, and the way his soft lips sang along with the words. He laced his fingers in his and he could’ve sworn electricity shot through his arm. 

Too soon, Bokuto’s apartment came into view. Kuroo opened his door and walked him up the stairs. They stood at the blue door and Kuroo wanted to do anything but say goodnight. Bokuto leaned in and Kuroo gladly met his lips half-way. The kiss was more passionate that usual and Kuroo could feel the electricity from earlier. Hands were in his hair and Bokuto’s breath was mixing with his. It was more than perfection itself.

Bokuto pulled away and left his eyes closed for a second, leaning his head against Kuroo's. They stayed like that for a second until Bokuto pecked his lips on more time and pulled away, before saying-

“And I thought kisses couldn’t get more perfect.”

He winked, and Kuroo was left in the hall, a blush on his face and thoughts rushing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you liked this chapter! I've been busy with school and I've had some major writers block, so sorry for the wait! Let me know if you have any ideas for later chapters!


	7. Music and Soft Kisses

Bokuto leaned against the door and felt as his heart slowly calmed.

A head of curly hair said from the couch, “I was wondering if you two were ever going to separate.”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped and he sputtered out, “Y-You were watching us?!”

“It’s not my fault. It’s almost 11:00 and I heard a sound outside. Can’t blame me for looking.”

Grumbling, Bokuto hung his coat up and laid down on the couch. Even if Akaashi had seen, he was elated.

“So you two are pretty serious huh?”

Bokuto looked up, puzzled, and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. You two just met and already things seem pretty serious. You hang out a lot and from what I saw of that kiss, you care about him a lot.”

“Is that a bad thing…?”

Akaashi snapped his head up and saw Bokuto’s downcast look.

“No! I didn’t mean it to sound so mean I’m sorry. I’m very glad you two are together. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this happy. You know since high school…”

High school. The last time he was with someone happily. He nodded.

“Well I’m exhausted so I think I’m gonna hit the hay. Night Kaashi.”

Keiji smiled and Kotaro headed to bed. As he lay in his messy owl sheets he couldn't help but think about what Kaashi had said. “I’m very glad you two are together.” Together. As in, a couple. Were they a couple? They had been on a few dates, and they had kissed a few times, but Kuroo had never said anything about being official… Bokuto decided he would ask him about that later. He played “I’ve been waiting” by Lil Peep and fell asleep as the music pumped through his headphones.  
\-----------------------------------------  
The next week or so flew bye. It was a mix of awesome spikes during practice, stupid studying, and blissful kisses from Tetsu. Kuroo had come by a few times just to drive with him and today was another one of those days. 

“Knock knock.”

Looking up, Bokuto saw Kuroo’s bed head poking through his door.

“Tetsu!” He jumped up and kissed him quickly. Kuroo grinned.

“Akaashi-kun let me in.”

Kotaro rolled his eyes, “Kuroo you know you don’t have to add the -kun to his name anymore.”

“Yeah I know, but he scares me and I want to make a good impression.”

Someone cleared their throat from behind Kuroo and the male jumped. Akaashi tried to hide his laughter and Bokuto swatted his arm.

“Bokuto I was just letting you know I’m leaving for night classes and to lock up when you leave.”

“Leave?” Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi.

“Oh!” Kuroo chimed in, “Yeah I thought we could go driving again tonight.”

Bokuto beamed. He loved driving with Kuroo. Tetsu always let him pick the music and roll down the windows. It was fun, and normally led to kisses from the taller man he adored so much. 

“Yay!”

No more than 10 minutes later Kuroo had his hand laced with Bokuto’s and they were running down the stairs towards his car. They jumped in the front seat and Bokuto immediately reached for the radio.

“Hmm what should we listen to tonight good sir?”

“Oh I don’t know. You pick.” Kuroo said as he placed a warm kiss on Bokuto's lips. It took Bokuto all his strength not to just melt into the leather seats. Kuroo moved his lips to Bokuto’s neck and then his collarbone. Bokuto shuddered.

“Ya know Tetsu, I can’t pick a song if you’re doing that.”

A warmth breath crossed his collarbone as Kuroo chuckled, “Hmm I don’t know what you mean.” Bokuto gave him a look and Kuroo pulled away.

“Fine, fine. Not my fault you’re so kissable.” Bokuto’s hands stalled for a second.

After a few minutes he settled on a song. “Devil’s Advocate” by The Neighborhood played and the bump of the bass vibrated the car. Bokuto gave Kuroo a coy look before he opened the sky light and popped his head out.

“Wooooooo!!” he yelled as the cold air rushed past his ears. He didn’t think the moment could get any better. Laughter could be heard from inside the car and Bokuto sank back to his seat. 

“Can we go somewhere?”

“Did you have somewhere in mind Ko?”

“Yeah actually there’s this - Wait.” Bokuto froze. Kuroo called him by his name. Not only that but he had given him a nickname. Bokuto immediately kissed him.

“W-What was that for?”   
“You called me by my first name. And you gave me a nickname!” Kuroo blushed and shook his head laughing. 

The next song played and Bokuto recognized it as “Sex Money Feelings Die” by Lykkie Li. 

“I love this song!”

“Me too!”

They screamed out the lyrics together as they sped through the streets of Tokyo. After Bokuto had picked the destination, they pulled up directions and made their way there. Bringing a large blanket from the trunk, they sat on the hood and looked out at the view below them. Bokuto laid down on Kuroo’s lap and hummed contently.

“Ya know Ko, this is a pretty cliché date,” Kuroo said teasingly.

“Yes and it is cliché because it’s common which means people must like it. Therefore it’s perfect.”

Tetsurou laughed his hearty laugh that Ko loved so much. 

“So how did you even find this place?”

Bokuto remembered it perfectly. His dad had taken him here when he was young to see the firework show. Back when he still had his family and nothing was broken. 

“Oh my dad took me here when I was younger. For my birthday actually. We saw fireworks”

Kuroo looked at him and let out a small, “Oh.”

“Haha! You don’t have to tiptoe around my family Tetsu. It’s ok really.” 

Kuroo nodded.

“I just realized I never asked when your birthday was!”

“September 20th.”

He was unsure why, but Kuroo’s mouth fell open and he smacked his forehead and fell back.

“Ugh! I missed your birthday. I’m such a horrible boyfriend.”

They both tensed. The song playing ended and a silence overtook the space.

“B-Boyfriend?”

Bokuto noticed that Kuroo wasn’t replying and soon he felt Kuroo shake underneath him. He shot up and looked at Kuroo. The look on his face was a face Bo knew too well.

“Kuroo it’s ok, it’s ok. Come here.” He held him close and rubbed his back to soothe him through the panic attack. 

“I-I’m sorry it just came out I didn’t-”

“Tetsuro. It’s fine really. I was actually wondering what we were…”

Hands were suddenly on Bokuto’s face and he felt lips peppering kisses over his cheeks, eyes, lips and everywhere else. Kuroo pulled away and looked at him.

“Then I suppose I should ask. Kotaro Bokuto, will you do me the great honor of being my boyfriend.”

Giggling, Bokuto answered, “I would love to, Tetsuro Kuroo.”

They kissed deeply and the next song played. “Blind” by ROLEMODEL. They cuddled for the rest of the night as Kuroo pointed out constellations and Bokuto tried to remember them all. 

‘Every time I think it’s as good as it’s gonna get and then it gets better…' Bokuto thought as he softly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this random chapter. I would say it has nothing to do with the plot but this story doesn't have much of a plot so...anyway I wanted to add some more music and I'm thinking of making a Spotify playlist so yeah. I love the idea of them just driving around being cute so there we go. Ok until I just keep blabbering, let me know what you thought! Ok bye-


End file.
